peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince John Kidnaps Sagwa
Meanwhile, Gideon and Alice were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was a British woman with golden blonde hair, violet eyes, and a pink mertail, wearing a gold tiara and necklace and a pink shell bra. Her name was Aurora. The second mermaid was an Arabian woman with black hair, brown eyes, and a sky-blue mertail, wearing a gold necklace and earrings, a sapphire adorned headband, and a sky-blue shell bra. Her name was Jasmine. The third mermaid was an Atlantican woman with red hair, blue eyes, and an emerald mertail, wearing a purple shell bra. Her name was Ariel. The fourth mermaid was an African-American woman with black hair, light brown eyes, and a green glittering mertail, wearing a light green shell bra and a lilypad tiara. Her name was Tiana. The fifth mermaid was a Chinese woman with olive skin, black hair, dark brown eyes, and a purple mertail, wearing a red shell bra. Her name was Mulan. The sixth and last mermaid was a Native American woman with copper skin, black hair, brown eyes, and a yellow mertail, wearing her mother's blue necklace and a yellow shell bra. Her name was Pocahontas. "Just imagine!" Alice gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Gideon asked. "Oh Gideon, I'd love to!" Alice said. "Alright, come on." said Gideon, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Aurora noticed him. "It's Gideon!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Gideon!" Jasmine and Ariel called. "Hello, Gideon!" Tiana and Pocahontas called. "Hello, Gideon!" Mulan called. Gideon stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Alice tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Gideon. "I'm so glad you made it!" Aurora said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Jasmine. "Did you miss me?" Ariel asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." asked Tiana. "Yes, something exciting!" Pocahontas said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Prince John's hand and threw it to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed?" Gideon asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Ariel said. "Me too." Jasmine said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 rhino and wolf guards…" Gideon began telling his story. "Oh, Gideon!" Alice called to him. "Who is she?" asked Mulan as she spotted her. Gideon noticed Mulan was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Alice. "Oh, that's Alice." "A girl?" asked Ariel. "What is she doing here?" asked Tiana. "And in her light blue dress and apron, too." Jasmine said, tugging at Alice's dress. Soon, the mermaids came over to Alice and tried to get her into the water. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." Pocahontas said. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Alice began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Jasmine said. "We insist." Aurora said. "No, no, please!" Alice pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Jasmine. "Gideon!" Alice called Gideon for help, but Gideon just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids then splashed Alice, making her soaking-wet and angry. Alice grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again, I'll…" "Alice!" Gideon gasped, and he took the shell from her. "Alice! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Jasmine said. "We were only trying to drown her." Aurora added. "You see?" Gideon said. "Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Alice began before Gideon covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Alice." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar lion prince on it. "Yep, it's Prince John alright." "Prince John?!" The mermaids screamed, and they hid beneath the sea. "Quick, Alice!" said Gideon, as he took Alice to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Prince John with Sir Hiss. They had someone else. It was a young female Siamese cat with tan fur, dark brown markings at her face, ears, paws, and tip on her tail, a pink nose and ear innards, and blue eyes, wearing a fuchsia and gold Oriental-style collar. Her name was Sagwa, Cat R. Waul's daughter. "They captured Sagwa." Gideon whispered. And of course, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were following them. Gideon took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Alice. Let's go see what they're up to." Gideon and Alice flew off after them. Category:Fan Fiction